Rocko In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All In The Golden Afternoon)
Cast * Rocko - Alice (Rocko's Modern Life) * Bev - Alice Sister (Rocko's Modern Life) * Spunky - Dinah (Rocko's Modern Life) * Tuff - The White Rabbit (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Escargoon - Doorknob (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * King Dedede - The Dodo (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Rose Retron And Winter Retron - Tweedledee And Tweedledum (Homestar Runner) * Chef Kawasaki - The Walrus (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Waddle Dee - The Carpenter (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Mandark - Bill The Lizard (Dexter Laboratory) * Dr Hutchison Dexter Mom Dee Dee Powerpuff Girl Marzipan Flower Puffball Tiff Paintbrush Srta Keane Mabel Sky Jack Back Hannah Heart Toddles And Heart Sister - The Flower (Rocko's Modern Life) (Dexter Laboratory) (Dexter Laboratory) (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) (Homestar Runner) (Battle For Dream Island) (Battle For Dream Island) (Kirby Right Back At Ya) (Battle For Dream Island) (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) (Kirby Right Back At Ya) (Total Drama) (Goosebumps Movie 2015) (Goosebumps Movie 2015) (Battle For Dream Island) Transcripts * Tuff:(Tuff Run There Golden Flowers) * Rocko: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! * Dr Hutchison: You mean bread-and-butterflies. * Rocko: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! * Dr Hutchison: Naturally! * Rocko: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. * Dr Hutchison: But of course we can talk, my dear. * Dexter Mom: If there’s anyone worth talking to. * Dee Dee: Or about! Hahahaha! * Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles: And we sing too! * Rocko: You do? * Marzipan: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? * Flowers: No, let’s sing about us! * Puffball: We know one about the shy little violets… * Tiff: Oh, no, not that old thing! * Paintbrush: Let’s do ‘Lovely lily at the valley’! * Srta Keane: How about the daisies in the… * Mabel: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! * Sky: Can Something! * Dr Hutchison: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lily! * Paintbrush: Laaaa… * Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles: Mimimimi… * Dee Dee: Lalalala… * Dexter Mom: Hahahahahahaha… * Jack Back: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. * All Characters: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a * Hannah: wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … * All Characters: All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… * Rocko:(Rocko Song) You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance,(Rocko Scared) all… * All Characters: …the golden afternoon! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaa! * Rocko:(Rocko Clapping) Oh, that was lovely. * Dr Hutchison: Thank you, my dear. * Dee Dee: What kind of garden do you come from? * Rocko: Well I don’t come from any garden… * Dee Dee: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? * Rocko: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… * Dr Hutchison: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? * Rocko: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Rocko! * Dee Dee: Ever seen an Rocko with a blossom like that? * Dexter Mom: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Rocko * Dee Dee: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! * Dexter Mom: And no fragrance! * Dee Dee: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! * Dexter Mom: Rather scrawny, I’d say. * Heart Toddles: I think she’s pretty! * Heart Sister: Quiet, Heart * Rocko: But I’m not a flower! * Dexter Mom: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! * Characters: Oh noo! * Rocko: A common what? * Dexter Mom: To put it bluntly: a weed! * Rocko: I’m not a weed! * Marzipan: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. * Tiff: Can you imagine?! * Dee Dee: Well, goodness! * Paintbrush: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! * Dee Dee: Go on now! Mean Every * Dr Hutchison: Please, girls… * Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles: We don’t want weeds in our bed! * Rocko: Stop Stop Stop Help! * Other Characters: Move along, move along! * Cats: Meow! * Dogs: Woof Woof Woof! * Cats: Meow! * Rocko: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! (Rocko In Falling Of Scream) * Characters: Hahahahahahahahahaha Category:James Junior And Friends Best 2015 And 2016 Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:James Junior And Friends Best Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs